


Inside out

by ChildoftheForest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/F, Paranoia, Poetry, Terrible poetry, bad at romance, bad at writing, read if you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildoftheForest/pseuds/ChildoftheForest





	Inside out

Inside you are alive; soft, warm, glowing, excitement  
A safe place, a heated embrace  
You light me up - Clever fingers  
And steal my breath - Clever tongue

And in the morning, with tired eyes and ruffled clothes  
I part from you in a blissful haze.

Later still, we dance again  
Through brightly lit screens and lighthearted memes   
In texts and smiles, this enchantment remains.

But alas it ends as all good things do  
A whisper of doubt after an hour or two  
A nagging feeling, a lingering fear  
A cloud turns dull, the haze now gone

Outside you are cool, an unreachable thing  
Blue and Steel and Tired of me  
And even though I know  
That inside you are warm  
Outside appears  
The more often you're gone


End file.
